Number One Valentine
by GoldenAngel999
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Ginga and Masamune spend this night that is not like any other typical night on this romantic holiday! Also this takes place a year after Zero-G. Rated M for yaoi, and ponyshipping: Masamune x Ginga


**GA999: Hey wassup lovelies. It's me CutieAngel999, or now referred to as GoldenAngel999 and I wanna say to y'all happy Valentine's day. Yup, the holiday where love it in the air, so never be afraid of love (just like Jerome Jarre would say is). Anyways, what do lovely couples do on Valentines Day, you may ask? Well, they hold hands, bring out lovely chocolate and flowers, not to mention stuffed teddy bears in pink, red, white...you name is. Also, they kiss and hug and do all the mushy stuff that's way too much to describe.**

**And on this valentines day, Masamune and Ginga just spent this** **day/night that it never like any other ordinary day. It's the best day ever to them!**

**In other words, something under the "bed-sheets". Perhaps that gave you a hint of this story containing, yaoi. So if you're no yaoi fan, this it not the story for you and do not read it . Also, this takes place the year after Zero-G/Shogun Steel or whatever the hell you wanna refer this anime title as.**

**So plz enjoy: This is Masamune x Ginga BTW...**

22 year old Ginga Hagane was lying on the bed sheets with his hazel eyes filled with lust. He was wearing his normal attire minus the shoes, scarf, and jacket. Earlier this Valentine's day, he was so busy and well-occupied with bringing out cute Valentine gifts to his friends at the WBBA, which is one of the visiting places of his. He did bring and receive some gifts, but not as fabulous as what he expects Masamune to brings him. Or so he though.

**Flashback time...  
**

_"Hey guys! Happy Valentine's Day!" Ginga cheered as he brought some candies, sweets, and other presents to his friends from the WBBA HQ. Friends like Madoka, Kenta, and Tsubasa were rather delighted from this special offer.  
_

_"Oh thank you, Ginga. It's been weeks since we've last saw you." The cheery brunette stated._

_"Yeah, and you did this all for us too!" Kenta added, smiling._

_"Of course! Why would I ever forget?" Ginga replied blushing._

_"Oh, don't forget about Masamune though." Madoka added._

_"Wait, how did you know?" Ginga asks._

_"Well, he's been gone in New York City with his friends for weeks, but today he should be back today!"_

_"Oh, Masamune..." Ginga sighed..._

_"Don't worry though, he'll be delighted to return to you, and maybe you'll do 'something' under the bed sheets." Kyoya added, while bringing Ginga some chocolate._

_"Kyoya, don't be that dirty!" Kenta retorted._

_"It's okay Kenta," Ginga said to Kenta then turned to Kyoya," Thanks, I guess..."_

**End of Flashback  
**

The red-head was still waiting for his lover, when suddenly, he herd the doorbell ring. He then ran up to the front door and opened it, revealing a familiar face. Yes, he was Masamune Kadoya, his boyfriend. This guy was wearing a leather black tuxedo with a red bow tie, white blouse, and black loafers. He was also holding a bouquet of roses, a heart-shaped chocolate box, a red stuffed teddy bear, and a note that has a poem written.

"Masamune..." Ginga gasped, in a cheery state.

"Hey there Ginga. Long time no see." Masamune said, smirking.

" You miss me Masamune? You've been looking much more handsome than before," Ginga replied.

"Yes, and Happy Valentines Day, Number one!" Masamune said, giving the bouquet of roses.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too," Ginga replied, kissing Masamune's cheek.

"Also, you gotta hear this poem. It may be original, but I kinda made up the lines," Masamune continued. Oh, and the poem reads:

_Roses are red, violets are blue._

_My life is so beautiful that it's hard to fathom, now that I have you._

_You're My Number One, and I'll always love you,_

"Awww... Masamune! That's so sweet!" Ginga said while blushing.

"That's how I really feel about you, darling." Masamune replied while caressing Ginga's cheek.

"Hold on, Masamune! I gotta change and you're going to love what I'll wear!" Ginga said seductively. Masamune smirked since he knew what's coming for him.

About 10 minutes later, Ginga returned to Masamune while sexily cat walking to him. Ginga was wearing red velvet corset that resembles to a bunny suit. He was also wearing a red bowtie, fishnet stockings, and black heels. The outfit Ginga was wearing perfectly outlined his sexy curves. Usually Ginga's not really the type to cross-dress, but he seems comfortable to do it with Masamune. Masamune then had a nosebleed when he saw Ginga wearing such an outfit.

"Damn Ginga...you look so sexy" Masamune said, smirking.

"I know, thanks darling. It's to impress you." Ginga replied. Masamune then got a step closer to Ginga, laying his eyes through his whole body. He could feel his hard-on bulging through. Masamune then wrapped his arms around Ginga's waist.

"I really miss you so much..." He whispered in Ginga's ear "And I want you tonight."

"I knew you're were going to say that," Ginga replied while placing his hand into Masamune's cheek. Masamune then placed his hand onto Ginga's beautiful ass. Ginga then blushed madly.

"Oh Masamune..." Ginga whispered, moaning. The lovely couple then begin to kiss passionately, while Masamune was stroking Ginga's red hair. After about a minute they stopped so they could breathe. Then Ginga continued, " We should do it privately. You know, on the bed."

"Yes, that's perfect, Ginga. I really wanna make you feel so GOOD!" Masamune replied, feeling rather hungry and horny to his red head boyfriend. As the 2 went to the master bedroom, Masamune removed his black jacket, revealing his white blouse. He also unbuttoned that blouse, revealing his sexy abs. Masamune then gave a peck on Ginga's lips, making him blush. The he roughly pinned him down on the bed.

Gina and Masamune began to French kiss really intensely while Masamune was slowly unzipping Ginga's bunny suit. Masamune cold even hear Ginga's enticing moans, meaning that he has been aroused.

As the kiss went on (which did for about 5 minutes), Masamune then sucked on Ginga's delicate neck, eventually biting on his neck making him moan. That left some hickeys there.

"Oh Masamune..." Ginga moaned passionately.

"So cute Ginga..." Masamune replied, smirking. He then had his tongue lower at Ginga's chest. Eventually he placed one of his hands onto Ginga's breasts.

"Damn Ginga...so soft. Better than a ladies lovely tits." Masamune commented. He then played with Ginga's sensitive, rosebud nipples, making Ginga moan again.

"Oh...Masamune, it feels so f*cking good!" the horny redhead moaned.

"Aww...so cute, Valentine sweetheart," Masamune teased. Then he sucked on one of Ginga's hard nipples. He eventually bit on it, making Ginga moan his name loudly. He then sucked on the other nipple, and doing the similar sexual actions. Masamune only kept getting turned on from the perfect, lovely moans. He wanted to be more intimate with his redheaded boyfriend. Masamune then ripped Ginga's bunny suit and fishnet stockings, making him naked.

"I STILL WANT YOU, BADLY!" Masamune yelled with his voice filled with lust. His tuxedo trousers fell off, only leaving him with his mint green boxers.

While Masamune was licking Ginga's body lower and lower, he finally hit that spot.

"Alrighty then Ginga..." Masamune started," Spread your legs baby." Ginga did as told, completely exposing his private areas.

"Oh God..." Ginga moaned. Masamune then stroked Ginga's erected d*ck.

"That feels good, doesn't it?" Masamune asked while he was still stroking. He then teased the tip, having Ginga to leak pre-cum.

"Amazing Masamune!" Ginga gasped and moaned as he felt Masamune sucking his d*ck.

"F*ck so Good!" Ginga cried. Masamune going deeper down the throat while still sucking. Ginga was clearly lost in pleasure. Masamune then inserted a lubricated finger into Ginga's entrance, making Ginga moan louder than ever. He eventually added another finger and began rubbing inside his entrance. Masamune's hard-on was even rubbing on Ginga's inner thigh, making Ginga blush so red.

"Masamune, I'm about to-!" Ginga then released his semen onto Masamune's mouth. Masamune immediately swallowed and then he continued," Now I really want you...to scream my name loudly."

"Yes, please f*ck me, hard." Ginga replied as he spread his legs wider, widening his entrance. His heartbeat was also getting faster and stronger, since he knew what will happen.

"Alright then..." Masamune then unzipped his boxer, revealing his 9-inch, hard-on throbbing. "It's been so long since we've done it, you wanna start?"

"Yes, F*ck me hard!" Ginga replied, acting so horny. Masamune then slowly entered Ginga. Ginga then screamed, since it's bee so long since the last time he had sex with Masamune.

"AAHH! Masamune!" Ginga cried, with a few tears in his eyes and digging his nails onto Masamune's back.

"It's okay Ginga; you're the only one who'll do it with me." Masamune replied.

"Oh Masamune...do it with ME!" Ginga moaned. Then Masamune began to thrust him violently, earning moans and screams from his partner.

"AAAHH! F*CK!" Ginga screamed. Masamune then hit Ginga's prostrate.

"Yes Masamune! Go faster! HARDER!" Ginga cried while clinging to Masamune's back.

"Oh, you feel so damn smooth, Ginga!" Masamune moaned while whispering on Ginga's ear. He thrust even harder, while sweating.

"Masamune! I'm gonna cum soon!" Ginga cried.

"Me too, Ginga!" The two then screamed and released the semen. The two panted and sweated, before Masamune said,

"You wanna go for round two?" Masamune asked, smirking.

"Yes, I'm still horny..." Ginga answered panting.

"Maybe a different sex position, this time..."

Ginga then bended over on his fours widening his ass for Masamune. Masamune thrust Ginga again, making Ginga scream his name again.

"Yes Ginga! Say my name loudly!" Masamune screamed while thrusting harder.

"MASAMUNE! OH GOD YES!" Ginga cried while being lost in pleasure. the to eventually switched sexual positions, now having Ginga having one of his legs wrapped around Masamune's shoulders.

"DON'T STOP! I DON'T WANT THIS TO END!" Ginga cried while embracing Masamune. The two were so close (a little too close though). Masamune continued to thrust harder, and really enjoyed it all.

"MASAMUNE! I'm About to CUM!" Ginga screamed.

"ME TOO GINGA! LET'S DO IT TOGETHER!" The two both exploded in cum, while Ginga came onto their chests. Afterwards, Ginga and Masamune were sweating and panting so heavily. Then Masamune slowly pulled out from Ginga.

"That was...amazing." Ginga panted.

"I know..right I've missed you so much." Masamune replied. the two were laying in bed, naked gazing each other at their eyes. Masamune held Ginga closer to him, whimpering:

"Ginga I wanna say Happy Valentine's day. And I love you dearly, I always will."

"I..love you too, Masamune. Happy Valentine's Day." Ginga replied, before French kissing with Masamune. Then the two fell asleep, never forgetting this night from this point on

**The Romantic End! ^.^**

**GA999: For all of you yaoi readers who've read this, I hope you enjoyed this! Well no, they're not married, but someday soon, they well!**

**Well, review, review, REVIEW, and Happy Valentine's Day! :D**


End file.
